More Than One
by Time to Daydream
Summary: A fairy has arrived and no one knows what her talent is. Can they help her find her purpose?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Preparations

Pixie Hollow was a busy sight. Every fairy and sparrow man was zipping around, getting ready for the big event that night.

Fairies and sparrow men were decorating the Pixie Dust Tree with streamers, banners, and flowers. Others were getting the fireworks ready. Many others were cleaning and making everything was neat for the event.

Once everything seemed ready, everyone went off to get dressed for the event.

However no one noticed the seed floating around. It wandered around houses, through the meadow, and over streams, practically everywhere in Pixie Hollow. Still not one single fairy or sparrow man noticed the seed.

It was getting dark and everyone started flying to the Pixie Dust Tree. Fairies and sparrow men gathered with friends and chatted, while waiting. Everyone was dressed in their best clothes and they were complimenting each other.

The seed made its way to the Pixie Dust Tree as well. It circled around the tree slowly.

"Can I have everyone attention?" asked Queen Clarion. The conversations died and everyone turned their attention to the queen. "I just want to say good job to everyone on another year of bring each season to the Mainland. Yes, there are several complications along the way, but we work through them. I want to thank all of you for your hard work and may another, wonderful year be headed our way."

Everyone clapped and cheered once Queen Clarion finished her speech.

"Come on everyone," a sparrow man shouted. "The countdown is about to begin."

"Ten," everyone chanted. "Nine, eight, seven..."

The seed made its way through the branches and leaves.

"Six, five, four, three, two..."

The seed approached the Pixie Dust well, slowly. It hesitated before touched it.

"One! Happy New Year!" everyone cheered. The fireworks went off and everyone stared in awe. Then they started giving put hugs to everyone.

Queen Clarion looked around at the smiling bunch, when she noticed a kneeling figure on the floor. She squinted her eyes and saw that it was a fairy. A newborn fairy. She let out a small gasp and flew over to the girl.

Everyone noticed the queen's movement and stopped moving. They stared as Queen Clarion approached the new fairy. The fairy looked up and Queen Clarion greeted her with a kind smile. "Hello, little one."

The fairy smiled and answered, "Hello." She slowly stood up and everyone stared. The fairy was as tall as most fairies and quite thin. She had fair skin and long, dirt-colored hair. She had short bangs over her dark brown eyes. Her bangs, however, were extraordinary. The tips of her bangs were a light blue, like frost.

"Let me see your wings." she told the fairy. The fairy obeyed and turned around. Queen Clarion took the tips of her wings and raised them up slowly. She saw that her wings were long, thin, and they were shimmering unusually bright.

"Now, we don't usually expect fairies on days like this." Queen Clarion told her. "So, we weren't prepared for your arrival." She turned to the crowd of fairies and announced, "I want everyone to pretend like this is a usual arrival day. Now go on and get everything ready. Then, we'll continue with our celebration."

Murmurs were heard throughout the crowd, but they did as they were told. Everyone sat with their talent-groups and one each talent, would have an item that represented their talent.

Queen Clarion called over a dust-keeper-talent fairy, who carried a cup of Pixie Dust. She dumped it on the newcomer, who just stared. She started glowing like everyone else and her wings started fluttering. Queen Clarion looked around and noticed that everyone was ready.

"Alright little one, time to see what your talent is." she waved her hand and little tables popped out. One of each talent came up and set their item on one the small tables. "Go on," she whispered to the fairy.

She stared at the floating tables and walked to the center. She glanced around and noticed each item.

Then something unusual occurred. All the items started floating higher and glowing brightly. They floated over to the newcomer and merged into a clear, crystal orb. The newcomer grabbed the orb and it disappeared a few seconds later.

"What was that?", "What just happened?", and "Did you see that?" were heard throughout the crowd.

Queen Clarion eyes widened and stepped up to the new fairy. "Come along, little one." she whispered. She then turned around to everyone else and said, "Continue on with the celebration." She guided the newcomer to her office. The other Minsters followed behind them, whispering about what had just happened.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue with it? Tell me what you think. Leave a review or two.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arrival

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm so glad that you like the first chapter. I hope you like this one as well.**

* * *

The new fairy followed Queen Clarion and the Ministers inside, having no idea where they were going. They were all murmuring and she felt like something was wrong with her.

"What happened?" Fairy Mary shouted, flying in. She and everyone was wondering what just happened. They had never seen anything like it and were curious to know.

"I'm not sure." she answered calmly. "I've seen it happen before, but it didn't end well." she mumbled the last part, so the new fairy wouldn't hear. She looked at the fairy, who was standing on the floor instead of flying. "Are you alright, dear?" she asked, worried about her. The fairy nodded and started fluttering her wings. She slowly hovered into the air, confirming what she told them.

"Does she speak?" the Minister of Spring asked.

"Are you mute?" the Minister of Summer asked, wondering if she could speak, since she hadn't said more than a word since she arrived.

"No," she said in a quiet voice. "I can speak."

Everyone let out a relaxed sigh, since she didn't arrive _incomplete_. Queen Clarion flew up to her once again and said, "Look little one. I know everyone's murmurs are making you uncomfortable, but it's just because of what happened out there. No one ever seen anything like it and are all scared, but amazed."

The little fairy nodded and asked, "What _did_ happen out there?"

"We're not sure. But we do know that you have a rare talent. However, no one knows exactly what it is." Queen Clarion answered. This made the newcomer frown a little. "Don't worry, little one. We will all help you find out what your purpose is." The fairy smiled at this. "Now, before we go introduce you to the rest of the hollow, we need to find a place for you to stay. Fairy Mary?"

She flew up to the two fairies and asked, "Yes?"

"Would you mind if Gem here, stayed in Tinker's Nook for awhile. At least, until we find out what here talent might be."

"No, I wouldn't mind at all." Fairy Mary smiled.

"Good, now we have that arranged." She turned to the newcomer and said, "Let's go introduce you to your new friends." Gem nodded and smiled excitedly. Queen Clarion led them out of the chamber and out to where everyone was celebrating. Everything went silent when they saw Queen Clarion and the newcomer. "Hello, everyone. I know this year started off unusual, but let's pretend it is normal. Now, I want to introduce you to Gem. She is the newest addition of our team. However, none of us know what her talent might be. So, we will try to help her. Now, continue with the celebration."

"Come on, dear." Fairy Mary whispered to Gem. "I bet you are tired from you trip here. Let me show you where you will be staying." Gem obediently followed her to Tinker's Nook. She glanced back at the party, noticing how everyone was having a great time. She smiled and turned back around and continued flying.

...

Fairy Mary showed Gem one of the newest houses in Tinker's Nook. She showed her were everything was and allowed her to get some rest. Once she was alone, Gem walked around the house, admiring everything. She finally laid down on the bed and realized how tired she really was. It wasn't long before she closed her eyes.

The next morning, Gem woke up to the song of birds chirping. She saw the sun's rays pouring in through the window. She got out of bed and peeked through the glass. She saw tinkers flying around (although she didn't know that), carrying on with their work.

She grinned and flew away from the window. She went to the closet and changed into a green dress (since that was all that was in there). She walked out of the house, closing the door behind her. She walked down the steps and wondered around. Everyone stared at her, since she was walking instead of flying. She didn't care and kept looking at her new surroundings.

She finally spotted Fairy Mary, making sure everything was on schedule. "Hello, Gem." she greeted. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Very well, thank you." Gem answered.

"Good to hear. Now, someone needs to show you around the hollow. Unfortunately, it can't be me." she told her and saw Bobble and Clank flying behind Gem. "Bobble. Clank. Come here. I have a task for you two." she shouted.

The two sparrow men flew towards her and Bobble asked, "Yes, Fairy Mary? What can we do for you?"

"This is Gem." she introduced. "I want you two to show her around Pixie Hollow."

"Aye, aye." they both said in unison. Fairy Mary just sighed and flew away.

"Hello. My name is Phineas T. Kettletree, but everyone calls me Bobble."

"And I'm Clank." he grinned.

"Hello, Bobble and Clank. Like Fairy Mary said, I'm Gem." she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Gem." they said in unison.

"You made quite a appearance yesterday night." Bobble said.

"Yea, that was cool. Also, why is your hair like that?" Clank pointed to her bangs.

"Oh, I don't really know. I had it when I arrived here." she answered.

"It's really pretty." complimented Bobble. "Now, come on. Let us take you on a tour around Pixie Hollow."

* * *

**What do you think? Did it make up for not updating for a month? (Sorry about that by the way.) Remember to leave a review.**


End file.
